Bahkan Setelah Semua Itu
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Bukankah ... terkadang cinta memang sangat irasional? Itulah mengapa Snape tidak mengerti, bagaimana setelah semua itu, dia masih tetap mencintai Lily. Untuk Snape Day.


A/N: Untuk Snape Day ….

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling. _ I gain no financial advantage by writing this._

* * *

**~Bahkan Setelah Semua Itu~**

#

#

* * *

Cinta, terkadang bisa sangat irasional.

Severus Snape paham benar akan hal itu. Cintanya kepada Lily Evans jelas telah sampai pada tahap tak lagi mengandalkan logika. Dia mencintai Lily dengan hati, hanya dengan hati. Dari dulu hingga sekarang.

Lily begini, Snape mencintainya. Lily begitu, Snape mencintainya. Lily tersenyum padanya, Snape mencintainya. Lily meninggalkannya demi musuh besarnya, Snape masih mencintainya.

Bahkan pada suatu waktu, ketika Lily melakukan hal paling jahat yang bisa dilakukan seorang perempuan terhadap lawan jenisnya ….

… Snape tetap mencintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Emmm … Severus."

Snape menoleh. Ia tak memercayai apa yang dilihatnya.

"… Lily?"

Keraguan jelas tersurat dalam intonasinya. Tentu saja. Sudah hampir dua tahun Lily tidak bicara padanya, tepatnya sejak frase _Darah-Lumpur_ tak sengaja terlontar dari bibirnya. Seluruh permintaan maaf Snape sepanjang sisa tahun ajaran kelas lima, liburan musim panas, serta beberapa bulan awal kelas enam tidak digubris oleh gadis itu. Akhirnya Snape menyerah, menganggap Lily sudah membencinya sampai ke titik maksimal. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengubahnya.

Tapi mendadak, saat ini, detik ini, Lily menghampirinya di perpustakaan ini, lalu menyapanya. _Bahkan _dia berniat bicara dengannya. Terbukti dari tindakan Lily menarik kursi di sebelah Snape dan menghempaskan tubuh di sana.

Konsentrasi Snape, yang tadinya terfokus pada buku yang sedang dibacanya, kini buyar sepenuhnya. Perasaan dan pikirannya campur aduk tak terkendali—gelisah, senang, bertanya-tanya ….

"Emmm … Sev, aku …."

Baru pertama kali ini Snape melihat Lily tampak sedikit gugup.

"… _well_, kurasa … kita bisa mencoba kembali berteman."

Jika tadi Snape tidak memercayai matanya saat melihat sosok Lily, kini ia meragukan telinganya. _Benarkah apa yang ia dengar barusan?_

Snape berusaha menilai mata Lily untuk menemukan kejujuran atau kebohongan, tapi ia tidak sanggup. Mata hijau cemerlang itu malah membuatnya tersedot, tenggelam kembali dalam perasaan hati yang selama ini sudah ia coba kunci rapat-rapat.

… _persetan dengan itu! Tak perlu mempertanyakan apa pun. Memangnya Lily pernah berdusta? Lagi pula, bukankah ini yang kauinginkan? Lantas, kenapa kau harus skeptis begitu?_

Bisikan hati kecilnya langsung diterima oleh otaknya. Perlahan, bibir Snape tertarik ke pinggir, membentuk senyuman kecil. Senyum pertamanya setelah dua tahun. Sepanjang kelas enam lalu dan awal-awal kelas tujuh ini, Snape tidak pernah tersenyum. Bagaimana bisa dia tersenyum, jika satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum tak mau bicara padanya lagi?

"Kau memaafkanku?"

Lily mengangguk, ikut tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya kau orang yang baik, Sev. Waktu itu kau tidak sengaja, kan?"

Tentu tidak sengaja. Takkan pernah tebersit di pikiran Snape untuk sengaja melukai Lily.

"Aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakannya."

"Ya. Maafkan aku, Sev."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku yang salah."

"Kurasa aku juga harus minta maaf karena sudah mengabaikan permintaan maafmu."

"Tidak. _Aku _yang salah."

Keduanya berpandangan, lalu tertawa bersama. Tawa yang begitu lepas, bebas … seperti ketika mereka mengobrol waktu masih kanak-kanak dulu, sekian tahun silam.

Madam Pince memelototi mereka, tapi mereka tetap saja tertawa.

"Jadi … kita berteman lagi?"

"Ya."

"Mau menjabat tanganku?"

Snape memandangi tangan Lily yang terulur. Sedetik kemudian—tanpa ragu—dia menjabatnya erat, meski tangannya sendiri sedikit gemetar.

"Terima kasih," hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan. Entah apakah Lily menangkap kaca-kaca di mata hitamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dunia Snape berputar 180 derajat, sesuatu yang tak pernah ia bayangkan—bahkan harapkan.

Kini ia sangat sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Lily. Perpustakaan menjadi tempat mereka kerap bertemu hampir setiap hari, belajar bersama demi mempersiapkan ujian NEWT yang sudah di depan mata. Kalau bukan perpustakaan, bawah pohon tepi danau adalah pilihan kedua. Atau Three Broomsticks. Biasanya Lily yang traktir.

Hati Snape kini dipenuhi bunga. Aura suram dan muram yang biasa menyelimutinya terbang entah ke mana. Lily sendiri tampak menikmati rekonsiliasi persahabatan mereka. Gadis itu tidak menutup-nutupi kedekatannya dengan pemuda berhidung bengkok dari asrama lain. Meskipun orang-orang memandang aneh, Lily tetap bicara seperti biasa pada Snape.

Masa-masa itu adalah masa-masa terbaik dalam hidup seorang Severus Snape. Cintanya pada Lily tumbuh subur, berkembang pesat. "Pupuk" berdosis tinggi yang Lily berikan memiliki andil besar dalam prosesnya.

Hingga akhirnya, Snape tak tahan lagi. Dia _harus _menyatakannya.

Maka hari itu, di perpustakaan ketika mereka sedang belajar seperti biasanya, Snape berdeham. Lily berpaling ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Sev?"

"Aku sudah lama berpikir, Lily," kata Snape pelan. Ia menatap Lily lekat. "Aku … aku menyukaimu. Tidak, aku _mencintaimu_. Mungkinkah … kita menjadi lebih dari sekadar teman?"

Jantung Snape berdegup kencang usai mengatakan kalimat itu. Rasa tegang menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Hatinya kebat-kebit melihat ekspresi di wajah Lily.

Raut muka gadis itu berubah pias. Mata hijaunya melebar, menunjukkan mimik yang susah dideskripsikan. Mungkin campuran antara kaget, tak percaya, menganggap Snape _gila_ ….

"Kau tidak—"

"Sebentar, Sev. Ini … ini terlalu mendadak," Lily menjatuhkan pena bulu yang dipegangnya ke atas perkamen. "Aku … butuh waktu untuk berpikir …."

"Kau tidak harus menjawab sekarang," kata Snape segera. "Tidak perlu buru-buru, Lily."

"Yah," Lily mengusap rambut panjangnya gugup, "ya, tentu … aku …."

Suaranya menghilang. Snape tidak pernah melihat Lily salah tingkah seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Sev, maaf … aku harus pergi," Lily membereskan semua barangnya cepat-cepat. Tindakan tergesanya itu membuat botol tintanya terguling, isinya tumpah membasahi perkamen berisi rangkuman materi yang tadi sedang digarapnya. Lily tidak peduli dan tetap meraup buku, pena bulu, perkamen dan botol tinta ke dalam pelukan. "Sampai nanti."

Gadis itu cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah dan melangkah pergi. Namun, Snape sempat melihat zat cair bening di sudut-sudut mata hijaunya.

Hati Snape serasa diremas.

_Salahkah dirinya telah menyatakan cinta?_

.

.

.

.

.

Lily menghindarinya selama beberapa hari berikut. Dia tak mau bicara pada Snape, tidak datang ke perpustakaan, sengaja terlambat ke Aula Besar saat waktu makan. Benar-benar persis ketika Lily sedang marah dulu.

Batin Snape tersiksa. Tak ada detik yang tak digunakannya untuk merutuki diri karena telah mengutarakan perasaan. Satu kalimat itu sungguh terkutuk—merusak persahabatan mereka yang baru saja terjalin kembali. Snape menyumpah-nyumpah dalam hati, berulang kali memaki kebodohannya sambil memikirkan sejuta cara untuk meminta maaf.

Dia jadi sering sekali melamun, lebih dibanding dulu saat Lily marah padanya untuk pertama kali. Saat ini pun tidak berbeda. Pikiran Snape berkelana ke mana-mana, bahkan ia tak sadar posisi buku yang terbuka di hadapannya terbalik. Jarinya memainkan pena bulu di tangan, tintanya menetes satu demi satu ke meja baca. Bergeser sedikit saja, tinta itu akan mengotori buku dan Snape pasti akan menjadi sasaran kutukan Madam Pince.

"Ckckck, Snivellus terlalu kaya sampai membuang-buang tinta seenaknya."

Snape tidak perlu repot-repot melihat siapa yang bicara itu. Suara menyebalkan Sirius Black sudah ia programkan otomatis sebagai "suara yang tak perlu dihiraukan".

"Pasti kau sedang berkhayal lagi. Menjadi anak populer, kapten Quidditch, atau mungkin Ketua Murid? Snivellus, kalau berkhayal jangan ketinggian. Fantasi yang berlebihan itu tidak baik, tahu?" Sirius menarik kursi yang berjarak tiga meja dari Snape. Dia duduk di sana dan membuka buku yang baru diambilnya dari rak. Kalau tidak ingat ini perpustakaan, Sirius pasti sudah bersiul-siul.

"Lily memaafkanmu, ya? Tak kusangka orang sepertimu punya keberuntungan sebesar itu," Sang Padfoot masih melanjutkan membuli Snape secara verbal. "Tapi tentu saja, keberuntunganmu tidak berlangsung lama. Karena terlalu sering sial, kau jadi tak tahu harus bagaimana memperlakukan keberuntungan agar tahan lama di sisimu. Benar-benar payah."

Snape menggertakkan gigi, berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan diri agar tidak bangkit dan memukul Sirius. Sebagai gantinya dia genggam erat pena bulu di tangannya sampai bulu-bulunya kusut, bahkan ada yang rontok beberapa helai.

"Kapan sih kau akan belajar menjadi laki-laki sejati, Snivellus? Pasti kau membuat Lily marah lagi, kan?"

"Diam saja kalau tidak tahu apa-apa," balas Snape kaku, masih berupaya menelan kemarahannya. Namun, Sirius malah tertawa mengejek.

"Tidak tahu apa-apa? _Kau _yang tidak tahu apa-apa! Memangnya Lily bakal memaafkanmu begitu saja setelah kau mengatainya _Darah-Lumpur_? Setelah dia bertekad untuk tidak bicara padamu lagi? Menurutmu kenapa Lily mau—ya ampun, aku benci kata ini—_berteman_ denganmu lagi?"

"Karena kami memang berteman sejak kecil," sahut Snape ketus.

"Teman masa kecil, eh? Luar biasa, Snivellus. Aku baru tahu ada orang yang mengatai teman masa kecilnya _Darah-Lumpur_," Sirius terkekeh. "Dan kaupikir _kau _mencintai Lily? Benar-benar luar biasa."

Saat itu Snape ingin sekali menghancurkan wajah Sirius. Tapi dia menahan diri karena tak mau terlibat masalah besar lagi seperti dulu. Sejak Lily menolak bicara dengannya gara-gara insiden _Darah-Lumpur_, Sirius dan konco-konconya jarang mengganggunya secara terang-terangan lagi. Snape sendiri lebih memilih menghindari mereka saking muaknya melihat tampang keempat orang itu.

Snape menutup bukunya keras-keras, lalu mengelap kasar tetesan-tetesan tinta di meja sampai tangannya menghitam. Dia mendorong mundur kursinya. Biarlah Sirius menganggapnya pengecut atau apa … mengalah bukan berarti kalah.

"Sebenarnya aku tak mau berkata buruk tentang Lily, Snivellus. Tapi kau harus tahu, Lily tak pernah benar-benar memaafkanmu!"

Mode pura-pura tuli sudah kembali diaktifkan Snape. Dia beranjak menjauh, mengabaikan perkataan maupun tawa merendahkan Sirius Black yang sangat ingin dibunuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mencintainya?"

Snape menghentikan langkah, alisnya berkerut. Suara yang berasal dari kelas kosong yang dilewatinya itu terasa familier di telinganya. Rasa ingin tahunya timbul. Perlahan, ia mendekati pintu kelas tersebut. Ia sibakkan rambutnya yang berminyak, lalu mendekatkan telinga ke pintu.

"Kenapa aku harus mengatakannya padamu?"

"Jawab saja, Lily. Apa kau mencintainya?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Terdengar suara kayu berderit. Sepertinya salah satu dari kedua orang di dalam baru saja duduk.

"Belakangan ini kau dekat dengannya. Bukankah kau marah padanya gara-gara peristiwa waktu itu?"

"Memangnya kaupikir siapa yang membuat makian itu terlontar dari mulutnya?" intonasi suara itu terdengar sengit. "Dia tidak akan begitu kalau kau tidak keterlaluan mengganggunya!"

"Cukup! Jangan membelanya, Lily. Kumohon, jangan membelanya. Aku muak mendengarnya."

"Itu bukan urusanku."

"Baiklah! Kurasa aku benar-benar harus mengatakannya dengan jelas padamu. _Aku mencintaimu_, Lily. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Sepertinya sudah begitu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu di Hogwarts Express. Beberapa bulan ini, setiap melihatmu bersama Snape, aku jadi tersadar. Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi milik orang lain? Aku tak sanggup membayangkannya. Aku tak tahan melihatmu bersama laki-laki lain, terutama _dia_. Si Snivellus."

Hening sejenak.

"Lily … aku tak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan kalau kau menolakku. Aku benar-benar …." suara itu melemah, lalu terputus.

Kembali hening.

Yang akhirnya pecah oleh isak tertahan.

"Lily …."

Snape membuka pintu sedikit. Lily terduduk di lantai, air mata mengalir di pipinya. Tangis itu terdengar begitu sedih, menyayat, penuh luka. Snape merasa hatinya teriris-iris melihat Lily menangis seperti itu.

"Dia … dia menyatakan cinta padaku, James," isaknya. "Katanya, dia mencintaiku …."

James bangkit dari kursi, berjalan perlahan mendekati Lily. Dia berjongkok dan memeluk gadis itu.

"Aku bersalah kepadanya … aku mendekatinya lagi agar _kau _melihatku … melihat kami dan …." Lily tak melanjutkan.

"Aku selalu melihat_mu_, Lily. Tak pernah gadis lain," James mengelus rambut Lily pelan.

"Dia mencintaiku, James—"

"Dan kau tidak mencintainya?" tanya James lembut.

Lily mengendurkan diri dari rengkuhan James. Dengan air mata yang masih berkilauan di manik hijaunya, dia memegang pipi pemuda itu dan mencium bibirnya.

Begitu lama.

Itu sudah menjawab semua.

Snape menutup pintu. Dadanya remuk redam, kepalanya terasa kosong.

Masih sulit baginya untuk percaya.

Lily … Lily _memanfaatkan dirinya _agar James Potter merasa cemburu dan menyatakan cinta? Seluruh kebaikan Lily setelah mereka _berteman lagi _hanya demi itu?

Seorang Lily mempermainkan perasaannya ….

Snape tak percaya … tak ingin percaya ….

Dengan langkah-langkah seperti zombie, Snape terus berjalan.

Tapi mendadak, matanya terasa panas. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dia berlari ke toilet dan mengunci diri di dalam salah satu bilik. Dibiarkannya air mata membanjir, berjatuhan deras ke pipinya, mengalir sampai ke dagu, menetes ke jubah hitamnya ...

Bahunya berguncang naik turun, mengikuti irama sesenggukannya ...

Hatinya sakit, sakit, sakit sekali.

Belum cukupkah dua tahun saling terasing menjadi hukuman baginya setelah kata _Darah-Lumpur _itu terlontar? Haruskah Lily menghukumnya dengan sanksi seberat ini?

"Lily …." lirih, nama itu terucap dengan gemetar. "Lily …."

Ternyata, perkataan Sirius benar. Lily tak pernah benar-benar memaafkannya.

Dan Severus Snape tak pernah ada di hati Lily Evans.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelahnya, Snape tak pernah lagi berusaha mendekati Lily. Dia biarkan dirinya kembali tenggelam dalam aura suramnya. Setelah beberapa minggu, Lily pernah berusaha menghampirinya di perpustakaan, tapi Snape buru-buru berlalu. Kini dia tak pernah lagi ke perpustakaan dan menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin.

Pernyataan cintanya mengambang, tak terjawab. Tak perlu. Snape sudah tahu.

Anehnya, dia masih menangis ketika mendengar kabar Lily akan menikah dengan James Potter, beberapa tahun setelah mereka lulus. Dan dia masih merasa dunianya hancur ketika Lord Voldemort, tuannya sendiri, membunuh Lily. Dan dia masih dengan sukarela melindungi putra Lily sampai tujuh belas tahun setelah kematian wanita itu.

Bahkan setelah semua yang Lily lakukan padanya, Snape _masih _mencintainya.

Entahlah. Snape tidak punya jawaban untuk yang ini.

Cinta, terkadang memang bisa sangat irasional.

**.The End.**

**#**

**#**


End file.
